Danny and Mr. Goldo
Mr. Goldo and Danny are a bookkeeper and mamodo that were entrusted with the task to transport the Shimera statue to Japan. 'Danny' Danny was a mamodo that only had one spell, "Jioruk", to heal his wounds as he was already strong without spells to begin with. He was sent by Mr. Goldo to buy fish donuts and meets Zatch, whom he at once, recognizes is a mamodo and accuses him of trying to "make him vulnerable and attack him". He punches Zatch and is shocked when Zatch manages to stop his punch and throw him back. He finally stops fighting Zatch when he learns that Zatch only wanted to see the Shimera statue but got lost on the way and offers to let Zatch see it. But when Danny and Zatch arrives at the room, they find the room ransacked, Mr. Goldo tied up and the Shemira statue stolen. They struggle to find some clues to locate the thieves and Zatch volunteers to track them down with his nose. They finally locate the thieves, who are preparing to get away on a ship. They enter the room in which the thieves were hidden and Danny is able to easily defeat them, due to his strength and speed. The thieves target Mr. Goldo and Zatch and Danny rushes to protect them, getting injured by several bullets but is healed by "Jioruk" instantly. One of the thieves hears Mr. Goldo's explanation of Danny's powers and threatens to kill Mr. Goldo unless he stops Danny. Danny prepares to surrender but Mr. Goldo stops him and tells him their sole mission was to protect the statue and that he shouldn't be caring about his (Mr. Goldo's) life. Danny is torn between protecting Mr. Goldo and the statue but Kiyo arrives in time and casts "Zaker", knocking the thieves unconscious. Mr. Goldo tells Danny that a "real pro" would have finished his job, which annoys Danny, and tells him that he will always be a boy, further annoying him. The four manage to get the statue back and Danny drives Mr. Goldo, Zatch and Kiyo to the exhibition. Kiyo congratulates Zatch on finding a "good big brother character" but Mr. Goldo contridacts that statement by saying that there was no way Danny could possibly be a big brother character. Danny angrily retaliates but the group's attention are drawn to the trailer in front of them, which tyre has entered a crack causing their car to crash into it. The screws of the freight the truck was carrying loosens and the freight collapses on the car. The four of them scramble out of the car hastily but Danny remembers the Shemira statue and supports the freight from crushing it. He tells Zatch to use his lightning to blast the freight but Mr. Goldo reminds him that his book is in the car and that it might be burnt if Zatch destroys the freight. Danny states that he doesn't care and that he is still doing his job. Mr. Goldo realizes how important Danny treats his task of protecting the statue and tells Zatch to blast the freight too, stating that the book and Danny would be crushed by the freight if Zatch doesn't do so. Zatch finally blasts the freight with "Zaker" and Danny's book is burnt. Danny brings out the statue and tells Mr. Goldo that it is safe and sound. He adds that even though his book was burnt, he doesn't mind as he managed to protect the statue in the end. Mr Goldo puts his hand on the burning book, causing Danny to protest that he will burn his hand. Mr. Goldo, however, ignores his warning and chants "Jioruk", which heals Danny's beaten-up body. He then congratulates Danny on a job well done, not calling him "boy" this time, which surprises Danny. Danny asks Mr. Goldo "didn't you forget the boy part", crying as he does so but Mr. Goldo states that he can't call him boy anymore after he finished his job that well and tells Danny to return to the mamodo world with a sense of pride. Danny replies that he will and thanks Mr. Goldo one last time before he fades away. Danny is later seen, in chapter 317, being the first mamodo to help Zatch in the battle against Clear Note and heals Zatch, when he hasn't any physical strength left, with his one-and-only spell, "Jioruk". One month after Zatch becomes king, Danny is seen chatting with Wonrei in an Asian-themed school, Kamakku behind them. Mr. Goldo Mr. Goldo is an old man in his sixties and was entrusted the task to transport the Shimera statue to Japan. He has immense knowledge when it comes to questions regarding thievery, which was demonstrated when he could almost at once, spot that the people in the room were expert robbers. He is shown to be extremely strict with Danny, often threatening to throw his book out of the car window when he feels that Danny is being rude. He is left in a room full of expert thieves and tries to play for time until Danny gets back. This plan fails and the thieves manage to steal the statue and get away. Mr. Goldo and Danny are able to track down the thieves with Zatch's nose and barges into the room. Danny pushes Mr. Goldo and Zatch to a corner of the room and gives them the metal door he had kicked down to shield themselves before attacking the thieves. Zatch then notices that Mr. Goldo wasn't even bothering to use the book. One of the thieves sneak up on Zatch and Mr. Goldo but they were able to escape, but had to abandon the shield in process. Danny hurries to shield them but is grievously injured in the process. Mr. Goldo appears nonachalant about this and heals Danny with "Jioruk", explaining to Zatch that no matter how badly Danny had been injured, as long as his book is not burnt, he can be healed instantly with "Jioruk". One of the thieves hear this and points his gun at Mr. Goldo, commanding him to stop Danny. The thief tells Danny to raise his hands up but when Danny does so, Mr. Goldo scolds him and tells him that they were supposed to protect the statue and that Danny shouldn't be worrying about his (Mr. Goldo's) safety. Despite his words, Danny is still confused but fortunately, Kiyo arrives and uses "Zaker" on the thieves and succeeding in knocking them out. Mr. Goldo then scolds Danny for being "looked down upon by a bunch of thieves", starting an argument between the two. After recovering the statue, the four drives to the exhibition with Mr. Goldo praising and thanking Zatch for his help, much to Danny's annoyance. Mr. Goldo shows Zatch the Shimera statue but Zatch, being unable to understand it due to his young age, tells Mr. Goldo that he likes yellowtail better, much to his horror and Danny's amusement. Their conversation is interrupted when the group's car crashes into the trailer in front of them and the cargo it is holding falls onto the car containing the Shemira statue and Danny's book. Danny supports the freight and tells Zatch to blast it with "Zaker" but Mr. Goldo reminds him that his book might be burnt. Danny replies that he doesn't care and that he was doing his job until the very end. Upon hearing this, Mr. Goldo also asks Zatch to shoot, as Danny and the book would be crushed by the cargo anyway. Zatch shoots the cargo with "Zaker" and Danny brings the statue out to Mr. Goldo. Mr. Goldo points out to Danny that his book is burning but Danny states that he doesn't mind since he managed to protect the statue in the end. Mr. Goldo smiles at his words and puts his hand on the book, despite Danny's protests that he will burn his hand and chants "Jioruk", which heals Danny's worn-out body. Mr. Goldo steps forward and tells Danny that he did a good job, not calling him "Danny boy" this time. Danny tells Mr. Goldo that he forgot the "boy" part, tears trickling down his cheeks as he does so, Mr. Goldo tells Danny that he can no longer call him a boy and to return with a sense of pride in his chest, having finished his job splendidly. Danny agrees to and thanks Mr. Goldo before finally returning to the demon world. Mr. Goldo, however, states that he should be thanking him, saying that "it was fun...my boy...". Mr. Goldo is later seen as one of the bookkeepers that miss their mamodo very much in chapter 304. Danny and Mr. Goldo as a team Danny and Mr. Goldo's relationship is notably similar to that of a father and son and their first meeting, which was shown on one of the covers of the manga, was revealed to be when Mr. Goldo was fishing and met Danny, who decided to accompany him. Due to Danny only having one self-recovery spell, Mr. Goldo does not need to worry about using offensive or defensive spells to aid Danny in his battle as Danny has displayed strong fighting skills and is able to defeat enemies easily without much need. Danny is also the only mamodo that does not aid Zatch with a new Shin-class spell as "Jioruk" is his only spell. Spells Quotes "Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a kid!" "Listen you old..." "No, no, no. You're the man Mr. Goldo, whatever you say. I respect you big time!" "Don't worry, I'll like to see anyone try to snatch it while I'm on the job. Humans... I'll never understand why they care so much about a piece of junk like this anyway. It's nothing but a big hunk of rock. I can't do anything with it." "Yeah. Babysitting a hunk of rock. It's the the proudest day of my young life." "(Groans in frustration.)" "Oh man. It's always the same do this, do that! I'd never get any rest!!" "I am kinda hungry actually." "Ohhh. well if you insist, okay, I'll help you right back." "Mmm' hot and fresh. Look, they shaped like little fish. Isn't that cute? Mmmm." "Heh heh." (eats the shaped doughnut.) "Forget it. Buy your own, squirt. Whoa, aren't you a mamodo?" "You think I'm blind or something, squirt? You think I can't recognize a mamodo when I see one?" "Right, then where is the human with your spellbook?" "Oh no you don't!" "Now you give up?" "Hang on. That's what all of this is about? You just want to see that stupid statue?" "Uh Huh?" "(Laughing) Man, you're just as bad as the humans? (Laughing)" "Well it's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Danny Boy. Uhh... Did I really said that? It's just Danny." "You guys better stay here, till I wrap this thing up." "Danny! For the last time, just DANNY!!" "That better not leave a mark." "Give me a break you old grouch! That guy just took you hostage!" "I'm just trying to protect the statue, that's all!" "Look at me, I lost my shot to be the mamodo king." "Return with a sense of pride in your chest. You've finished your job splendidly." "It was fun...my boy..." Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Golden Book Mamodo